


Collecting What's Owed

by Jarakrisafis



Series: DA Short Prompt Fills [12]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26125864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/pseuds/Jarakrisafis
Summary: Varric really should check who's around before he makes big, bold statements unless he intends to honour them.
Relationships: Lace Harding/Varric Tethras
Series: DA Short Prompt Fills [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077689
Kudos: 3





	Collecting What's Owed

The Heralds Rest was remarkably quiet for an early evening when most of the troops had finished drills or their rounds and were usually in drinking. Lace was only a few steps in towards the bar before she realised why. 

There was a crowd surrounding a table on the far side of the room, and perched on the table, legs crossed as he gestured with a mug of ale was Varric. His voice carried easily through the near silent crowd. A testament to his oration skills that he could keep a bar full of Cullen’s rowdiest troops and the mercenaries hanging on his every word.

She gets herself a pint of the first thing Cabot lists and moves over to join the crowd.

“So, there I was, trying valiantly not to die,” he was saying, “my bolts were all used up, my throwing knives were in various baby dragons who hadn’t been polite enough to return them, and this angry mother dragon is closing in on me.”

“You were obviously saved. You’re here.” Somebody says.

Varric chuckles and Lace edges a little closer to hear better. She loves listening to his stories, he has such a lovely voice. “Oh yes, I was saved by a knight in shining armour.”

“The Inquisitor right?”

“I am going to neither confirm not deny that,” Varric says, waving off the protest. “As I was saying, she was closing in on me, close enough I could feel her breath, see the saliva dripping off the teeth and I’m thinking. This is it. This is how you die Varric. And out of nowhere she appears and boom, one dragon retreats whining. All the way back until it’s tail hits rock and then it whimpers.”

“Fuck the Inquisitor is so awesome.” One of the soldiers says.

“I’d love to kiss her.”

“I’d do more than kiss her.” Laughter ripples round the gathering.

Varric shrugs lightly. “Well, let me tell you, I’d have kissed my knight in shining armour so hard right then we’d still be there now. Except for the whole mother dragon that was rallying herself issue.”

Lace grips the back of the chair in front of her a little tighter and runs that through her head again. Because she knows damn well that it wasn’t the Inquisitor who’d put one of those enchanted exploding arrows into the dragon.

The question now is what should she do?

She’s still debating the various courses of action as the crowd starts to disperse and she realises she’s missed the end of the story. She waits for a clear path and settles herself in front of Varric, a cheery smile on her face.

“Good evening Varric.”

“Lace,” he stutters. Varric ‘I can tell a story without a single misstep’ Tethras stutters, “Ah, yes, evening. I uh, didn’t realise you were back.” He reaches for his ale, “do you want to sit down?”

She slides into the seat opposite him and peers over her mug. “Knight in shining armour hmmm?”

His free hand rubs at the back of his neck. “Well, shit. How much of that did you overhear?”

Lace drains her tankard and smiles, “lets just say I’m here to collect my reward.” Varric blinks. Opens his mouth. Closes it. Lace chuckles, she’s never seen him at a loss for words before now. “Well Varric, you going to make a liar out of yourself?”

He blinks again before draining his own mug and standing up. “My lady, would you care to accompany me back to my room. I believe I owe you something and I always pay my debts.”

She smiles and takes the offered arm, “I’d be delighted Messere Tethras. I’ll have to add saving you into my daily chores.”

He looks startled for a moment before a warm smile settles on his face. “I’ll endeavour to be suitably in need of saving.”


End file.
